lust
by quinnpuck97
Summary: quinn, santana and brittany sign a song in glee... what are there boyfreinds reactions.
1. Chapter 1

Lust…

'Mr. Schue, can we perform a song today?' Quinn asked. The Spanish teacher agreed and Quinn strutted up to the stage and the spotlight hit her, Britney and Santana. I gasped she looked so, so, so sexy all 3 were wearing these tiny skin tight denim shorts and a black boob-tube thing.

All 3 stood in a line Britney Quinn then Santana. Quinn turned around locked eyes with me and started signing while provocatively swinging her hips.

q-You think I'm pretty  
without any make-up on

(Now Britney imitated Quinn)  
b-You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong

(Santana followed them as well)  
s-I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down

q-Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kind of heavy  
You brought me to life  
s-Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine

q-Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
b-We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

All 3 rejoined the in a line this time facing backwards Santana bent over so her butt was on show and then slid down so she was in the splits.  
s-You make me Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

Britney kicked her leg above her head and swung it round then dropped to the floor copying Santana.  
b-My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

Quinn bent so she was in a bottydrop and then crawled towards the front of the stage Santana and Britney coping her all 3 were graceful yet sexy, very sexy.  
q-We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

q-Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
b-We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever

All 3 girls got up and walked towards us swinging there hips and straddled us Britney with mike, Santana with Finn which made him blush horribly and Quinn to me.  
s-You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

b-My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

q-I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

She then picked up my hand and placed it on her butt as did tana and Britney.  
q, b, s-Let you put your hands on me  
in my skin-tight jeans  
be your teenage dream tonight

'Wow girls that was amazing' Mr. Schue finally said when he recovered glanced around all the other girls including Kurt were open mouthed and the guys where looking stunned.

Rachel then said 'Quinn don't you think that was a little inappropriate?' with badly concealed jealousy in her voice

To which Santana, Britney and Quinn replied 'shut it ru-paul'.

Santana added 'just cause your as sexy as a toddler doesn't mean us big girls aren't, right finny?'

'Uhr yer I mean no I mean mailman think about the mailman' he mumbled pathetically.

'What do you think puck?' Quinn whispered seductively in my ear.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and said very sexy I think I might need to see it again later.

She giggled and ran her finger lightly across my crotch I had Goosebumps and a warm feeling in my dick I felt so warm I need her and I need her now. Thank god that glee was almost over so I could get home and um...


	2. finns pov

Lust...

Finns p.o.v

Um **oh my god!** Santana frickin Lopez my girlfriend, super hot head cheerio and the only girl to have kissed all the boys in our school and some of the girls Is straddling me and signing teenage dreams a song about sex in the middle of our choir room, this has to be a dream. Secretly I pinch myself oww that hurt. Ok my jeans are now quite tight and I think I need to go and ge...

'Right finny'

Um what? What did I do?

'Uhr yer I mean no I mean mailman think about the mailman' I mumbled.

Oh god now I sound retarded... great.

I looked around while tana was bitching about ru-paul I mean Rachel Quinn and puck were whispering to each other and judging by puck signature smirk it was about sex. Matt and Britt were just holding hands and gazing into each others eyes Brittany's a pale blue and mikes a warm brown. I smiled and looked back to Santana god she was so beautiful and sexy with her long black hair, tanned skin, and her fiery temper they were the obvious but I like the way when she sings she closes her eyes on the higher notes and her eyelashes flutter against her skin.

The bell rang drawing me away from my thoughts as we gathered up our various belongings and left the choir room.

'Hey Santana what are you doing this evening?'

'Um I going shopping with quinn, kurt and britt ... but your welcome to come to puck and mike are as soon as puck heard that kurt would be seeing quinn in bikinis and other stuff he decided he should come I mean you know what he's like'.

'Sure okay I follow you down there'.

When I arrived at Lima mall I parked next to pucks blue truck and joined the group surrounding it. Me, puck, matt, britt, Quinn, tana, and Kurt.

'Okay ladies and the boys that you hang with we need to shop till we drop quite literally I mean mike what are you wearing?' kurt demanded.

While kurt dragged a protesting mike of who grabbed onto Brittany for dear life I strolled along with puck as quinn and Santana hurried to catch up with kurt and his 'hostages'.

'so remind me again why me and you are here?' I asked

'because puckasures don't want anyone looking at my girl in bikinis or lingerie so we need to go and make sure that no one looks at them' puck replied.

'whats lingerie?'

'sexy panties and bras'

'oh... I like it when tana were's them'

'every man likes it when there girl does were that crap, come on dude they've already gone into a shop.'

As we hurried to catch up i didn't notice where my foot went and I tripped landing face first into a rail full of thongs.

Puck after pissing himself laughing and taking a few photos on his cell helped me up and together we walked into the dressing room.

That's when we saw them all 3 in sexy bra's and panties looking stunning britt had a black bra and thong set complete with fishnet tights, Santana had on this red corset and thong and quinn had an emerald green bra and thong complete with a stockings and suspenders.

At that moment all 4 of us guys just were speechless.

And that was it, from then till about 5 hours later we shopped and shopped and you guessed it shop.

But I had a great time because I was with my girls and my friends.


End file.
